


Duuude!!!

by Donaji25



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Identity Reveal, Nino Lahiffe Knows, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donaji25/pseuds/Donaji25
Summary: Sometimes he actually thought Adrien was a bit of a coward as he tended to avoid anything related to Akumas.





	Duuude!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So I really have very little spare time that this is my first work in a very long time, the first one I place for MLB but I hope you enjoy it, I'm out of practice, but please let me know what you think

“Akuma!!!”

 

To this single shout, half of the population of a French school started moving out of the building and running as far as they could from the oncoming chaos this was probably going to generate. Those who were not as lucky to be near the front door used to hide in the closest room, usually it was the bathroom or the locker rooms on the bottom floor, however there was always the possibility that you weren't there, that was the case of two young men that had to plunge into the school library without a second thought.

 

Nino Lahiffe was one of them; he and his best mate Adrien had to rush inside to avoid being hit by the newest Akuma destroying the place, most people used to feel really nervous and stayed on alert to escape or hide in a different place if it was necessary. However Nino was not on full alert because of that, he was also a superhero, he was one of Ladybug and Chat Noir’s partners, when the red and black spotted heroine came looking for him he would become Carapace and help save the day.

 

But he still needed the miraculous to transform, so superpowers aside, he was worried about his friend, usually, when there was an Akuma attack, his best friend always found a way to be trapped into weird places, turned into some creature or petrified with the Akuma's power. Sometimes he actually thought Adrien was a bit of a coward as he tended to avoid anything related to Akumas. The day he had first become Carapace, Nino had witnessed how his friend escaped a conversation with a weak excuse when Anansi the Akuma had appeared and didn’t hear from him until the problem was solved.

 

So currently Nino was thinking of ways to get him safely out of there or to protect him in case the Akuma entered the place, looking around him and feeling a bit disappointed, they had a lot of books that could make a barricade, he supposed the tables and stuff like that would help too, he turned again to speak to his friend, only to find him doing something unexpected. Adrien was kneeling near the window, whispering to himself or so it seemed, peaking through the glass to see what was happening outside, his stance was far from scared, he seemed ready to run, and not away from the problem either. With a little glance to the window, Nino noticed that Ladybug was already at the scene, it made him feel suddenly better.

 

As if sensing his eyes on him Adrien looked at his friend and seemed to considerate something by looking from his friend to the window and back; crawling back to where Nino was, Adrien sat down next to him. Outside some crashing noises could be heard.

 

“Dude, that Akuma sounds like trouble, you think we will be able to stay here until Ladybug and Chat Noir finish with him?” Nino asked first.

 

Adrien frowned at the floor and then looked back at him. “I’m pretty sure this place will be safe until then…” somehow that sounded forced as if it was not the actual thing he wanted to say “Nino…” Adrien started but stopped suddenly “I-I need to ask you a favor” that sounded more like it, Nino was almost expecting his friend to ask him to hide in a different place or something, but what came was completely unexpected “Can you keep a secret so I can go outside to help Ladybug?”

 

Nino blinked confused, “A secret to… Dude you can’t do anything to help Ladybug! You have to leave that to Chat Noir, they’re the superheroes, let’s stay here until they’re done!” Adrien looked up to the ceiling while touching his neck worriedly.

 

“Nino, you don’t understand. If I don’t show up Ladybug might not be able to defeat the Akuma without being hurt. Please, just tell me you will keep the secret, I promise you everything will be okay!”

 

“What secret dude?” Nino finally asked exasperated, he couldn´t believe his friend.

 

Adrien sighed and stood up, looking in the direction of the door. Oh, no. He was just going to leave him with an apology, which was unacceptable.

 

“Fine! I’ll keep your secret, just stop doing that, I feel like you will just run out of the door with probably a stupid plan before I can stop you!” Nino said; if his friend was willing to do something stupid the best thing to do was making sure he didn’t hurt himself and that he could help him if they needed a new hiding spot.

 

“Okay!” Adrien’s face illuminated itself that way he usually had when he had seen photos of him in a magazine, but his triumphant smile was somehow different “Thanks bro, we can speak about it later, I promise, but right now My Lady needs me… Plagg! Claws out!” Stunned into silence Nino saw how suddenly his best friend was enveloped in a green light, only to be transformed into Chat Noir and pounced out of the door faster than he had expected.

 

“Duuude!” He finally said not quite believing his eyes. Unable to shut his mouth he just allowed himself to lie down on the floor, listening to the sounds of the fight outside the place. He was perfectly safe the whole time, just as his friend had promised. It was only after another green flash of light, some steps and the image of his best friend worriedly looking at him from above came into view that he reacted again.

 

“Duuude!!!”


End file.
